Plus que des Joyaux, Plus que des Reines
by Anna Taure
Summary: Catherine Parr évoque celles qui l'ont précédées à travers les gemmes qu'elles ont portées.  Traduction de la fic de Pretty Historian, More Than Jewels, More Than Queens - One-shot


Bonjour à tous ; aujourd'hui, un petit bonus en plus du chapitre habituel.

Ceci est la traduction française de l'excellente fic de Pretty Historian, More than Jewels More than Queens, publiée ici avec son aimable autorisation. Naturellement, l'idée originelle est à elle, et je ne suis ici que le gentil dictionnaire.

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Plus que des joyaux, plus que des reines

Pretty Historian

En tant que princesse espagnole et l'épouse d'Henry VIII restée le plus longtemps en poste, les bijoux de Catherine d'Aragon étaient naturellement élégants et pourtant splendides en même temps. Elle était une véritable adoratrice des singes – on disait même qu'elle en avait possédé un – et il y avait là un pendentif en diamants et saphirs affectant la forme de cet animal, à côté d'une broche qui ressemblait à son insigne, une grenade. Les gemmes sombres semblaient être les favorites de Catherine, bien qu'elle eût une tendresse pour les perles. Assez probablement parce que sa fille Mary avait été autrefois la "perle de l'Angleterre". Un présent de Mary était aussi exposé, un bandeau d'or avec un unique rubis au centre que Catherine avait porté le jour de sa mort, bannie loin de son époux et de sa fille.

Anne Boleyn avait une préférence pour le style unique et sophistiqué des Français, et sa joaillerie la reflétait. Oh, elle possédait au moins quatre douzaine de paires de boucles d'oreilles, et au dernier recensement dix-huit bracelets. Dieu seul savait combien de colliers le Roi avait fait faire pour elle, mais celui qui se détachait du lot était une émeraude sertie dans une épaisse chaîne d'argent. Toutes ses affaires étaient incrustées de gemmes et étincelantes. Leur dessin était à la mode et mieux adapté pour des femmes jeunes. Anne préférait les diamants et les rubis ; la plupart de ses gemmes étaient serties dans l'or plutôt que dans l'argent. Tout le monde sait que l'or est plus cher, après tout, bien que l'épée qui a tranché sa vie eût été façonnée dans l'argent.

La pâle Jane Seymour voulait que ses joyaux fussent presque transparents, comme sa peau. Ses préférés étaient des améthystes et des aigues-marines, contrastant avec les bijoux plus sombres de ses devancières. Elle n'était pas, en revanche, timide dans ses dessins : des diamants et des perles entouraient ses gemmes plus claires dans toute une gamme de colliers et d'épingles. Il y avait une broche d'or en forme de berceau, faite pour elle après la naissance de son fils Edward, avec la date inscrite au revers. En douze jours, cependant, elle était morte ; il était hautement improbable que la pauvre Jane l'eût jamais portée.

La quatrième épouse, l'alliance politique, Anna de Clèves, n'était pas une grande admiratrice des bijoux. La plupart des siens étaient façonnés très simplement en or et argent massifs. La plus grande partie de la cassette d'Anna était toujours en sa possession, mais elle avait dû céder quelques pièces après le divorce. Ces objets n'étaient pas dans le style anglais ; ils avaient dû suivre la mode de Clèves. De toute façon, ils étaient plutôt beaux, de cette manière unique qu'ont les terres étrangères.

Les pièces de Kathryn Howard, la crise de la cinquantaine, étaient encore plus étincelantes que celles de sa cousine Anne Boleyn. Elle aimait toutes les gemmes existant sous le soleil ; il n'y avait pas de préférence marquée parmi ses possessions. Le Roi l'avait couverte de choses coûteuses pour symboliser qu'elle était son plus grand trésor. A peine une adolescente – plus une enfant mais pas encore une adulte – un certain nombre de ses pièces de joaillerie étaient blasonnées de la rose Tudor, pour montrer qu'elle était "la rose sans épines". Avant qu'elle ne fût arrêtée puis exécutée pour adultère, la dernière chose qu'elle avait achetée était un collier serti de délicats rubis, d'un rouge plus sombre et profond que le sang.

Katharine Parr regarde fixement la vaste collection étalée devant elle ; cela couvre trois tables entières, et quelqu'un a été assez aimable pour les séparer en cinq groupes distincts pour elle. Ces joyaux feraient le bonheur de n'importe quelle femme... jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne leur histoire. Après que ces tristes faits soient révélés, Katharine croit que personne ne voudrait les toucher. Au lieu de cela, on jette simplement un regard sur les gemmes tandis qu'elles étincèlent dans la pâle lumière du soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre. C'est comme une chapelle, un mémorial silencieux pour les reines qui ont emprunté le long chemin avant elle.

Fermant les yeux, Katharine tend la main vers la broche singe de Catherine. Elle saisit le collier de chien d'Anne, celui en perles avec le "B" doré en pendentif, en même temps que le berceau d'or de Jane. Le collier d'Anna qui ressemble à des cordes d'or entrelacées et les rubis rouge sang de Kathryn sont les suivants à être rassemblés. Elle les aligne en ordre et se courbe pour presser son front sur chacune des pièces, priant en silence pour les femmes déchues auxquelles ils ont appartenu autrefois.

Elle ne pense plus à elles par leurs titres ou leurs noms de famille – elles ne sont plus Reines d'Angleterre pour elle. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, elle ne croit pas être le grand amour d'Henry. Elle sait qu'elle est l'infirmière, tout comme Catherine était la compagne respectée, Anne l'amante passionnée, Jane l'épouse modèle, Anna l'alliance politique et Kathryn la crise de la cinquantaine.

Non, elle se sent une profonde affinité avec ces femmes pour ce qu'elles sont, ce qu'elles étaient – des femmes. Des femmes qui furent aimées et trahies, cajolées et abandonnées par le même homme. Traitées avec une si grande tendresse, faites pour se sentir une vraie reine, et puis abattues sans le moindre avertissement, laissées à regarder autour d'elles, choquées et incrédules, ce que leur monde était devenu.

Katharine essaye de retenir ses larmes mais elle échoue. Elles coulent librement sur des joyaux qui semblent les absorber. Elle se demande s'ils sont doués pour effacer les larmes des femmes au cœur brisé.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'Henry les achète.


End file.
